


Будни шпиона

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Outsider, at least one must have noticed something, don't worry original characters are solely for the purpose of observing my idiot children, this is so dumb, what an original title wow, with that many spies meeting in St James'
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Эдварду прекрасно удавались две вещи: замечать, что происходит вокруг, и оставаться при этом незамеченным. Именно это качество превращало его в хорошего шпиона.Парочке, за которой он наблюдал, об этом, видимо, не сказали.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Будни шпиона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Agent Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209651) by [Emamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamel/pseuds/Emamel). 



Дождь еще не начался, но воздух был тяжелым, а небо грозило уже к обеду разразиться громом. Эдвард отчаянно потел в теплом пальто и то и дело пытался ослабить тугой ворот рубашки. Не в первый раз он посетовал на то, что им приходилось встречаться на улице — он бы много дал за встречу в уютном кафе или в музее. Где угодно, лишь бы там было не так влажно.

Он перевернул страницу книги, которую, разумеется, не читал, и сделал глоток кофе. На мгновение стекла очков заволокло паром, а когда он снова смог ясно видеть, на соседнюю скамейку опустился человек.

Разумеется, Эдвард узнал его — парк Сент-Джеймс часто служил местом встречи его… коллегам. Впрочем, этот мужчина появлялся не всегда, но если приходил, то его появление было весьма запоминающимся. Его тактика отличалась дерзостью, что приводило Эдварда в восхищение.

С ранних лет Эдвард отличался самой обычной внешностью. Таких, как он, называли неприметными. Он изучил все синонимы этого слова в английском языке и в нескольких других. Эдвард был среднего роста, обладал бесцветными волосами, которые рано начали редеть. Он никогда не отличался ни спортивным телосложением, ни полнотой, ни худобой. Ничто не выделяло его из толпы, и если он в одиночестве шагал по улице, на него никто не обращал внимания. Это качество высоко ценилось в некоторых профессиях, а за годы работы Эдвард возвел умение быть неприметным в ранг искусства. Скучная одежда, сутулость, тщательно выверенная частота, с которой он поднимал голову, встречаясь взглядом с окружающими (хотя последнее и без того случалось редко). Он очень, очень хорошо умел быть невидимкой.

Мужчина на скамейке предпочитал противоположный подход.

Первым, что бросилось Эдварду в глаза, был ярко-рыжий цвет волос: он так и не понял, парик это или просто краска, но люди, заметив огненную шевелюру, оборачивались вслед ее обладателю. Разумеется, сегодня яркими волосами никого не удивишь, особенно в Лондоне. Никто не обратит внимания и на темные очки, когда на улице светит солнце, но вот носить их круглый год независимо от погоды казалось намеренным шагом, привлекающим взгляды людей. Кроме того, запоминалась татуировка на лице — достаточно, чтобы не обратить внимания на сами черты лица.

Этот тип тщательно выстраивал свой фасад, но все это было лишь искусным трюком. Избавьтесь от наряда стареющего рокера, ярких волос, татуировки и очков — и никто вас не узнает.

Создавая запоминающийся, но легко изменяемый облик, можно с легкостью избегать излишнего внимания в остальное время.

Эдвард снова глотнул кофе и перевернул страницу. Краем глаза он наблюдал за мужчиной, сидящим на скамейке — этот талант он тоже развил с годами. К слову сказать, дело было вовсе не в паранойе (по крайней мере, после того, как Эдвард освоился в профессии). Просто он знал, что его не замечают — однажды он даже врезался в этого мужчину, а в ответ получил лишь небрежное пожатие плечами.

И ему было любопытно.

Этот человек — Кроули (Эдвард слышал, как его называли по имени, хотя был достаточно профессионален, чтобы понимать: имя ненастоящее) — развалился на скамейке, отвлеченно копаясь в телефоне. Из-за очков непонятно было, куда он смотрит на самом деле, но, судя по легкой улыбке, он и впрямь что-то читал. Либо был отличным актером, но в последнем Эдвард сомневался. Даже лучшие из лучших всегда были настороже, ведь за ними могли наблюдать, а значит, надо было следить за каждым движением. К слову об этом. Эдвард снова перевернул страницу.

Однажды Эдвард и Молли пытались найти Кроули, хотя и подозревали, что имя вымышленное. О, разумеется, существовало много так называемых доказательств его существования. По всему Лондону были разбросаны многообещающие зацепки, но все банковские счета были открыты слишком давно, чтобы принадлежать этому человеку, либо казались слишком демонстративными и наверняка на деле являлись тонко замаскированными наживками. У них даже была внутренняя шутка, не мог ли какой-нибудь недотепа, разыскивающий Кроули, и действительно поверить, что квартира в Мейфэре, зарегистрированная на Энтони Дж. Кроули, и впрямь принадлежала ему. Как будто человек, у кого есть хоть капля здравого смысла, выберет в качестве псевдонима имя печально известного преступника, ставшего впоследствии шпионом, да еще и купит на это имя недвижимость!

Так что выяснили они ужасно мало. Не то чтобы с Ангелом им повезло больше, печально размышлял Эдвард, разглядывая фигуру, появившуюся в конце аллеи. Они даже не узнали, на какие организации работают эти двое.

Ангел был столь же экстравагантным, как и Кроули, а вместе они являли собой фантастически дисгармоничную пару.

Кроули, наконец, прекратил притворяться, будто ему интересны записи в телефоне, лениво встал и неспешно направился навстречу Ангелу. Сам Ангел выглядел в точности как всегда: осветленные волосы, которые при правильном освещении казались абсолютно белыми, одежда, которую, казалось, позаимствовали со съемок экранизации Диккенса. Он не заморачивался ни на очки, ни на «татуировку», но Эдвард знал, что в обычной одежде, с темными волосами и, скажем, с бородой он превратится в абсолютно другого человека.

— Ангел, — поприветствовал его Кроули. Он склонил голову, пытаясь заглянуть в холщовую сумку. — Ходил по магазинам?

— Просто подумал, что можно покормить уток, — откликнулся Ангел и улыбнулся так широко, что практически зажмурился. Его улыбка буквально взывала довериться ее обладателю, но взывала крайне ненавязчиво. Если бы Эдвард не провел большую часть своей жизни, осваивая искусство недоверия к людям, он бы захотел поверить этому человеку.

Кормление уток всегда было хорошей тактикой, к которой не раз прибегал и сам Эдвард. Когда ты стоишь, отвернувшись к воде, невозможно ничего прочесть по губам, а гомон уток обычно заглушает негромкую беседу. Не то чтобы эти двое говорили негромко. Едва ли в этом была необходимость.

Эдвард и Молли наблюдали за ними годами (они поспрашивали своих коллег, и оказалось, что они не одиноки в своем хобби), но так и не смогли понять, что за код используют эти двое. Он не согласовывался ни с событиями, происходящими в стране и на международной арене, ни с информацией, доступ к которой Эдвард имел в силу своего положения. Их разговоры не имели ни малейшего смысла. То они вспоминали места, где, судя по всему, когда-то побывали, то обсуждали монахов и сатанистов, то жаловались на качество современной обуви.

Кроули заглянул в сумку и фыркнул.

— Хлеб, Ангел? Знаешь, я читал, что хлеб вреден для уток, — казалось, он просто насмешничает. Это случалось довольно часто, и Эдвард не был уверен, являлась ли его манера вести разговор частью кода или была абсолютно искренней.

— Но не этот хлеб, — заговорщицки произнес Ангел. А. Так значит, все-таки код. Кроули только покачал головой.

— Как магазин? — спросил он после паузы. Они часто обсуждали некий магазин — Эдвард подозревал, что речь шла о явочной квартире. Ангел немного надулся и яростно швырнул хлебной коркой в проплывающего мимо лебедя.

— Мне никак не избавиться от этой кошмарной серии книг «Просто Уильям», — проворчал он. — Мне порой кажется, что их становится все больше. На этой неделе пришлось убрать в кладовку три тома Лорки!

— Туда, где их никогда не увидят покупатели? Должно быть, для тебя это такое горе.

Ангел, казалось, обиделся. Эдвард задумался, что они могли иметь в виду, говоря «убрать». Дело в королевской семье? Просто «Уильям»?

— Дорогой мой, — горячо начал он и, вероятно, продолжил бы с тем же пылом, но заметил, что плечи Кроули трясутся от смеха. — Ну конечно, уверен, для тебя это ужасно забавно. Тебе же не звонит каждый день антихрист и не спрашивает, сколько человек купили книги, которые он для тебя оставил! И что я должен ему сказать, Кроули?

Они не впервые обсуждали некого антихриста, но до этого казалось, будто это фигура вымышленная, а не живой человек, с которым они общаются на постоянной основе. Интересно.

— Всегда можно сказать правду, — заметил Кроули. — Что ты добровольно не расставался с книгой с 1732 года и не собираешься начинать сейчас.

Эдвард понятия не имел, с какого конца начинать работать с этой информацией. Повисла пауза. Оба бросали хлеб птицам.

— Ты помнишь? — спросил наконец Ангел, и голос у него был ужасно нежным.

Эдвард обнаружил, что затаил дыхание.

— Разумеется, — сухо ответил Кроули, вжимая голову в плечи. — Хорошая была книга.

— Я бы отдал ее тебе и так, — ласково пожурил его Ангел. Ласковее, чем Эдвард мог ожидать. Возможно, он видит то, чего нет на самом деле — говорили, за ним водится такая привычка. — Не нужно было платить за нее.

Кроули небрежно взмахнул рукой.

— Хотел быть твоим первым покупателем.

— Если бы это зависело только от меня, ты был бы моим единственным покупателем, — заметил Ангел. Вот тут Эдвард ощутил твердую почву: он получил подтверждение существующего эксклюзивного союза.

Кроули издал сдавленный звук.

— Ангел, нельзя просто так говорить подобные вещи!

— И почему же? — Ангел вытряхнул из сумки последние крошки. — Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что я делаю это, потому что наши слова больше не имеют никакого значения. Они нас не подслушивают. Не могут подслушать. Не могут за нами наблюдать. Не могут вмешиваться. Слишком много возни, как сказал бы Адам.

А вот это было и правда интересно. Быть может, Молли сумеет что-то узнать насчет…

— Это только пока, — угрюмо произнес Кроули, но явно расслабился.

— Мой дорогой, это и раньше нас не останавливало, — сказал Ангел, протягивая руку. Кроули, не глядя, взял ее, судя по всему, просто по привычке.

Эдвард внезапно почувствовал, что лицо его против воли приняло удивленное выражение. Он едва сдержался, когда Кроули склонился и поцеловал Ангела в щеку.

— В паре кварталов отсюда открылась новая кондитерская, — сказал Кроули. — Я угощаю.

— Ты слишком добр ко мне, — заметил Ангел и рассмеялся, когда Кроули что-то прошипел сквозь зубы. Они пошли к выходу, приближаясь к скамейке Эдварда, и все это время он старательно смотрел в книгу.

— В следующий раз скажи об этом еще громче, а то вон там сидит парень из МИ-6, думаю, он плохо тебя расслышал, — проворчал Кроули, махнув в сторону другого берега пруда. Эдвард против воли взглянул туда — и точно, там гулял Джеральд, поджидая свой контакт. Эдвард мгновенно опустил взгляд и понадеялся, что поглощенные друг другом собеседники не заметят его промах.

Слова на странице расплывались. Он перевернул ее, внезапно осознав, что совершенно забыл про «чтение», пока прислушивался к чужому разговору. Ошибка была такой грубой, что он ощутил желание отвесить подзатыльник самому себе.

Ангел рассмеялся.

— Какой ужас. Вдруг кто-то еще узнает, что ты способен на доброе дело.

— Иногда ты такой ублюдок, Азирафаэль, — пробормотал Кроули, но на губах его играла улыбка.

Ангел — Азирафаэль? Но ведь это определенно не настоящее имя? Значит, Ангел — это кодовое имя. Либо… Это же не может быть ласковое прозвище? Эдвард заморгал, вспоминая сотню подслушанных разговоров. Все внезапно приобрело другой смысл. Он же не мог так долго ошибаться? Это было бы как минимум унизительно.

Надо поговорить с Молли. Она заметит то, что не заметил он, это точно.

Парочка поравнялась с ним, и, прежде чем Эдвард мог остановиться, он обнаружил, что кивает им. Азирафаэль, кажется, не заметил, он был слишком занят обсуждением сладостей. Зато Кроули точно видел его жест и слегка склонил голову в ответ. Они прошли мимо, не замечая, что Эдвард начал потеть от одной мысли, что привлек внимание к себе. Не важно, что это произошло случайно.

Он принялся глубоко дышать, пытаясь собраться. Взглянул на часы — его контакт опаздывал на пару минут, но ей это было свойственно. Он начал думать о флешке в целлофановом мешочке, приклеенной ко дну ее стакана с холодным мокко, о выставке картин, которую ему так хотелось посетить, а билетов не досталось, о грядущей свадьбе его сестры. О чем угодно, лишь бы отвлечься.

Когда явилась Молли, он уже полностью взял себя в руки.

— Спасибо за кофе, — сказала она, протягивая ему сложенную пятифунтовую купюру. Должно быть, внутри записка, но он посмотрит ее в безопасном месте. Он отдал Молли чашку, и на этом их взаимодействие закончилось. Он еще некоторое время притворялся, что читает книгу, а она разгадывала судоку в газете. Скоро он встанет и уйдет, а в следующий раз они встретятся только тогда, когда кто-нибудь из них получит важную информацию.

— Ты видел Кроули и Ангела? Они держались за руки, когда выходили из парка, — внезапно подала голос Молли.

Эдвард помедлил. В одной руке он сжимал стаканчик из-под кофе, в другой — книгу. Банкнота с запиской была надежно спрятана в кармане. Вдалеке послышались раскаты грома.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал он и удалился.

Определенно, были вещи, о которых не стоит говорить там, где тебя могут услышать.


End file.
